Supernatural Moon
by Moises Rossell
Summary: The Winchester brothers suffer an accident that leads them to meet a group of girls with special powers...The Sailor Scouts. They shall join forces to protect the Earth from destruction. (There is going to be some Destiel).
1. Chapter 1: A New Awakening Part 1

Chapter 1

A New Awakening Part 1

The rhythm of a rock classic filled the walls of the Impala, Dean was at the steering wheel and Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat. The Winchester brothers were going to work a case in Portland, apparently a nest of vampires was stalking the area. Drip in sweat, Sam turned around and moaned, he was mumbling some words Dean couldn't understand. The night was cold. Lonely.

-Sammy... Sam - said Dean holding the younger brother's leg.

-Ahhhhh! –The young man screamed loud, making his older brother lose control of his precious baby, but rapidly got it back.

-Damn it Sam, you almost make me crash – Dean sighed and held the steering wheel hardly.

\- Sorry... I just had a nightmare – he replied embarrassed as he scratched his neck.

An uncomfortable silence haunted each corner of the car, until Dean decided to break it.

\- And... What was your dream about? -

\- Well... I'm not sure, it was very weird-

\- Just tell me man - said Dean

-Well, I was in a kind of ancient Palace and I heard the cries of several people. Suddenly they shouted the name of a girl... Someone called Serenity. Several demons attacked that place - said Sam wiping sweat off from his face and arranging his long hair behind the ear.

\- Well that is...-the view of the elder brother began to cloud, lights shined on the sky. He saw 10 girls in mini skirt (which he didn´t bothered at all) around a sword in a pedestal. "Serenity!" He heard the voice of several people. Screams. Fire. Blood.

-DEAN! -shouted Sam holding himself from the back of the seat.

The Impala fell down a cliff. Sam was screaming. Dean unconscious. In the distance you could see the tiny car fall and when this one was about to crash a bunch of spikey rocks, a warm light filled the world and embraced the Winchester brothers at that moment. After that…silence. Just that. Cold and harsh silence.


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Awakening Part 2

Chapter 2

A New Awakening Part 2

Note: (this part of the story takes place after the events of the Infinity arc)

In one of the parks in the Juuban District in Tokyo was Serena Tsukino, a girl of now 15 years, along with her boyfriend Darien Chiba. After a hard fight against the Death Busters, they could finally enjoy some peaceful moment.

-Darien, I feel that something is about to happen... something dark – Serena said holding tightly the arm of her beloved boyfriend.

-Don't worry Serena, no matter what happens everything will always be alright and I will always be here - answered Darien also holding her tightly.

Suddenly a strong thunder resonated around Tokyo, a cloud of darkness covered the entire sky.

\- Meat Ball Head! - Shouted Haruka while holding Michiru's hand.

-Haruka, Michiru? -Darien said in a soft voice that could barely be heard. Serena stood up and approached the Sailors of the water and the sky.

-What happened? – Asked the blonde

-The talismans are activated – Said Michiru taking The Deep Aqua Mirror out of her purse while it that was shining.

\- But... they don't only do that when Saturn awakens? Because that already happened - said Darien standing up from bench he was with Serena.

A strong glare left mirror, this revealed a picture of a car falling off a cliff.

-What does this mean? – Asked Haruka

-I have no idea but... it's nothing good - added Serena.

Suddenly a black smoke came out of the sky and entered the body of a boy who was passing by the area. The young man's eyes darkened, leaving them completely black and evil looking.

-What is that? -shouted Michiru

-Princess Serenity – The boy with evil eyes said while he approaching Serena.

-I've been looking for you – he continued

-Stay away! Don't go near her - shouted Darien.

-Uranus Planet Power, make up! -a rumble was heard and Haruka was already a Sailor Scout in seconds.

-Neptune Planet Power, make up! - Ocean waves resounded in the Park.

-Wow, what a surprise. You are those who are protected by the planets - said the boy with ironic tone.

The young man walked towards them and with a movement of hands he had Serena by her neck.

\- Let her go! -Darien ran to where they were

\- World Shaking! -Sailor Uranus threw her power against the boy, and this one received the attack and suction it.

\- Submarine Reflection! -Sailor Neptune's mirror shone as a strong blast of water came out of it.

None of the attacks did anything, the young man just absorbed them. He laughed and dropped Serena.

\- Who are you? - Asked Darien helping his lover to get up.

\- A demon, servant of Lucifer. He gave me the Mission of capturing the beautiful Moon Princess- He finished.

\- Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! -Serena was transformed into the Sailor of Mystery.

\- I won't let you hurt anyone, "Neo Queen Serenity, lend power to my rod, the Heart Moon Rod." Moon Spiral Heart attack! -a big heart came out of the Heart Moon Rod and made the Demon leave the boy's body.

The body fell to the ground harshly and Serena rushed to help him, this rose and confused followed the path he was going minutes ago.

When destransformed, Serena ran towards Darien and hugged him strongly, as if it was the last time she would meet him.

-Does this mean that another enemy will come? -the blonde asked her lover

-I don't know Serena…I don't know-


	3. Chapter 3: A New Awakening Part 3

Chapter 3

A New Awakening Part 3

(This part of the story takes place halfway through the 11 season of Supernatural. Also there is some Destiel here)

\- Dean! -shouted Sam, the windows crashed and some crystals damaged Dean's face, making his blood run through his nose, eyes, mouth, until a warm light stopped the fall of the Chevrolet Impala.  
When he opened his eyes, the elder brother saw the silhouette of a man. Some light shadows made long wings appear at the back of the man.

\- Cas? - Whispered Dean covered in his own blood, that started to dry.  
The two brothers were now conscious, the light covered all the automobile and in a blink of eyes they were already on the road again.  
The brothers left the car to meet up with his friend.  
\- Are you ok? - Castiel asked approaching to the brothers.  
\- We are…thanks to you – Said Sam and Dean nodded.  
\- You're hurt Dean, let me cure you - Cas took in his hands the face of the big brother. He closed his intense green eyes. A light blinded Sam and after it ceases, Dean was brand new.  
\- Thank you Cas - said the older brother  
\- It is a pleasure Dean - replied the angel  
The two hunter brothers and his faithful friend came up to what was left of the Impala to return to the bunker.  
When they arrived, Dean sat at a table in the library.  
\- What happened? Why were you falling off a cliff? - Asked Castiel sitting in front of Dean.  
\- Not sure Cas, was somewhat strange -  
\- Hey, here - Sam came in with three beers in his hand  
\- Try to at least tell me - said Cas taking one of the beers and giving it a sip.  
-Well... I had a vision, where I saw 10 girls around a sword - told Dean - also I heard the name "Serenity" -  
\- Serenity? -asked Sam sitting on the table  
\- Yes, Sam that's what I said - Dean answered  
\- I dreamed about that name- said the younger brother  
\- I've heard it before, but I'm not sure where- said Cas leaving the beer on the table. Sam stood up and walked to one of the enormous shelves behind them, then he said.  
\- I'll see if the Men of Letters have something related to this -  
Dean and Castiel stayed alone at the table, looking directly at each other's eyes. The sweet blue the angel had and the penetrating green the hunter had.  
Cas moved his hand and placed it on Dean's. He immediately broke the eye contact and turned to see the soft hand of the angel. But he did nothing, only stared at his "friend". Castiel held Dean's hand, caressing it tenderly.

\- Hey, we'll find something about this. I am sure of it - whispered Cas in a soft voice

\- I know, but there are too many things happening with Amara... and I feel that I can't handle all this pressure - Dean lowered his eyes.

\- Relax... I know that all of this will be fine - Castiel hold the hand of the brother firmly and then gave him a look that filled Dean with confidence.

-Guys, I found something - Sam returned to the table and Cas immediately left Dean's hand.

\- Perfect- The older Hunter settle in the chair

\- The name "Serenity" appears in this old book of ancient legends... in this case the legend of "The Silver Millennium and The Moon Princess" – The younger brother left the old book on the table. It was lined with a sky blue fabric already worn and dirty, beaten corners, a Crescent Moon made out of gold highlighted the cover. Sam opened it on the corresponding page, Dean and Castiel came closer to see what this curious book was about.

-"Many years ago, when only few lived in the new world known as Earth, reigned the first Prince of the world... Prince Endymion. One day he met the girl who he wanted to marry. A young woman of white skin as light, long blond hair as gold, bright blue eyes as the sky, fine and soft factions that made her look angelical. The mysterious girl was Serenity, the Princess of the moon. The love from Earth's Prince for the Moon Princess grew day by day..."- Sam read

\- Wait a second, this legend is a love story? -Asked Dean confused

\- It is, so...let me finish - Sam shushed his brother to continue

-... The relationship between the two was forbidden upon God's law. The couple decided to ignore this and get married. One of Lucifer's most loyal demon "Metalia", seduced one of the town's girl with power... This girl would become the faithful servant of the devil. The young woman was called "Beryl". Under the orders of Metalia, she made the entire Kingdom of the Earth rebel against the legendary Moon realm. In battle, they managed to kill the warriors who protected the Queen and the Princess...those protected by the planets. Trying to kill Serenity, Endymion protected her and died before her eyes. Blinded by despair, the Princess killed herself with the sword of her beloved man. The Queen, combines her power and the power held by the mysterious stone that protected the Moon, ceiled Beryl and Metalia, giving opportunity for the deceased to be reborn into a new era, to be able to rebuild their lives... Thus the Silver Millennium was destroyed - Sam left the book open and sat

\- Why we had these visions? What do they mean? - Dean rose from the Chair and took his beer

\- But this is only a legend, a myth. There is no reason for us to worry about something insignificant. Now there's other things that concern us... I mean Amara is out there, stealing souls and we cannot let this go on - said Cas in serious tone

Suddenly a roar shook all the bunker, things fell uncontrollably. A blue light appeared in the middle of the room.

 _"The chaos... the darkness...and Lucifer together. The destruction of this universe is approaching. Find those who are protected by the planets and save the Earth... or behold its destruction..."_ a soft voice came out of the light and suddenly it vanished.

\- The chaos?...-Castiel whispered


	4. Chapter 4: A New Awakening Part 4

Chapter 4

A New Awakening Part 4

The stars lit Serena's path, as she walked towards the Hikawa Shrine to reunite with the girls. In front of her, walked Haruka, Michiru and Darien. The blonde didn't say a thing…she just walked, submerged in her thoughts. What was about to happen? Were her friends in danger? What was that image the Deep Aqua Mirror reflected?...Serena was filled with questions, and she hoped they were answered. He felt a deep emptiness when she was taken by the demon had her uneasy, confused. A new enemy was about to appear and she wasnt sure where the destiny was taking her.

Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, Diana and Rini where sitting on Rei's room while they waited for they friends.

\- I have a bad feeling…something dark is about to come. When I tried to fortell in the sacred fire, I saw something strange…- said Rei leaving a tray with a beige tea set on the coffee table.

\- I saw a strong light, that covered the world, then I saw the shadow of three men…they possessed a strong power…but one of them had a stronger one. A power we've never seen –

\- It doesn't matter what it is, we'll be here to protect the universe – Mina said while taking a cup and serving some tea on it.

\- If what Haruka said is true, then it's possible a new enemy has appeared… we must be strong and defeat it at any cost – Lita said in a serious tone looking through the window. Outside, the night darkness wrapped the night and the silence dominated the air.

\- Look, they're here – Ami stood up from the pillow she was sitting on to open the door.

\- Hi – Serena greeted them without her everyday happiness. Haruka, Michiru and Darien greeted them and sat on the floor next to the others.

\- Serena, tell us what happened – Mina straighten up, looked directly at the blonde girl and gave a sip to her tea.

\- Well…you already know everything. Haruka told you on the phone. There's nothing to add – Serena lowered her sight.

A terrible silence filled the room, everything felt uncomfortable.

\- Serena, cheer up! I'm sure everything will be alright–Rini held her future mother's soft hand.

Suddenly a dark aura covered the temple's grounds, the Sailors quickly stood up.

-Something bad is here…something real bad – Rei closed her eyes trying to sense this evil presence

The earth started to shake, noises hit the walls making everyone's ears hurt.

\- Girls! What's going on? – Serena held herself from the closest Wall. Then the shaking stopped and stayed calm. Through the window, Ami saw black smokes fall onto the ground, than then turned into people with eyes as dark as night.

\- Demons! – Haruka screamed.

This, got closer to the building and made it crush. The windows broke and the front door fell to the ground violently.

-Princess Serenity, we meet again. I couldn't finish this a while ago – the demon from before was back. –Oh pardon mi manners…my name is Alastor, Lucifer's most loyal servant –

"How is this possible?, we defeat him" thought Serena

-Don't get any closer – Lita stood in front of the blonde girl, preventing the demons to get any closer to her.

\- You're so cute. Trying to protect The Moon Princess, but let me tell you something darling…that's not an option – using his powers, the demon pushed Lita, making her hit the wall.

\- Lita! – Mina helped her get up.

-Guys, lets transform! – said Ami pulling out her transformation pen

\- Moon Cosmic Power –

\- Mercury Planet Power –

\- Mars Planet Power –

\- Jupiter Planet Power –

\- Venus Planet Power –

\- Moon Prism Power –

\- Uranus Planet Power –

\- Neptune Planet Power –

— Make Up! — All the girls shouted as they were transformed into Sailor Scouts.

\- We won't let you harm this beautiful planet. I'm the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon I'll punish you –

\- You are seriously really cute, let's go demons – Alastor called his fellow demos, who were inside of the house in seconds.

\- Mars, Snake Fire! – Sailor Mars threw his power at one of the demons

Sailor Uranus punched a group of demons that got close, meanwhile Sailor Neptune used her aquatic powers against the enemy. Sailor Jupiter kicked the faces of the demons, one of them caught Venus.

-Let her go! Mercury Aqua Mirage! – Sailor Mercury defeated the demon in seconds

\- Neo Queen Serenity, give power to my rod. The legendary Heart Moon Rod. Moon Spiral, Heart Attack! – Sailor Moon shouted, but the demon absorbed the power and throw it back at her. This one smacked her down.

\- Dont you dare to hurt her. Pink Sugar, Heart Attack! – Chibimoon threw her power, but the demon hit the little girl

\- Rini! – Tuxedo Mask ran towards the demon and brought him down

\- Tuxedo, La Smoking Bomber – Darien's power shredded the demon who attacked his future daughter.

The Sailors where exhausted from the fight. "I have to do something" thought Serena.

-Guys, borrow us some of your power to transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibimoon – Serena stood up

\- What the hell are you saying? – Alastor said arrogantly

\- Moon Chalice, appear before our hands. Give us the remaining power of the legendary Sailor Scouts – Serena and Rini said at the same time. A bright light covered in the room, the Moon Chalice's were upon their hands.

\- What is this pure light? – The demon was blinded by this legendary power

\- Moon Crisis, Make Up! – Moon and Chibimoon evolved into their super forms.

\- We'll end you. Rainbow Double Moon, Heart Ache! – The Super Sailors used their maximum power, this one smashed Alastor, but he resisted.

\- Damn it! – The demon yelled at them.

More demons appeared and joined their dark powers to attack Sailor Moon. Suddenly everything turned quiet, a horrendous noice harmed the Moon Warriors' ears. The demons stepped back giving opportunity for a dark silhouette to come in. He had an strong, yet evil aura that made the Sailors tremble.

-My Lord…you're here – Alastor bowed to this impotent presence.

"Who poses this terrible power?...This diabolic power" Rei thought without saying a thing.

\- Hi, how are you? – The silhouette said…- My name is…Lucifer – The person took form when it came to the light.

\- Impossible…-Serena whispered


	5. A New Awakening, Final Chapter

A New Awakening, Final Part

— ...The Chaos? — Castiel whispered confused.

— What the hell was that? — Dean asked a little bit altered.

— I have no idea— Sam leaned on the nearest bookshelf as Dean glanced at Cass' blue eyes.

— We need to find those who are protected by the planets — The younger hunter wasn't completely convinced on what the ball of light said.

Dean knew something far more dangerous than Amara was about to come...and he had to be prepared for it.

— I need to rest... — The older Winchester said, walking towards his small, yet conformable bedroom, followed by the angel. Sam just sat in front of the blue book, he was sure that the answers were hidden somewhere within its ancient pages.

— Dean, are you ok? — Castiel asked as the green eyed entered his room.

— I don't know Cass, everything is just to complicated right now. Amara, now this. God I want to solve this but I'm not sure how to handle it — he sat on his bed and stared at him.

— We are going to find a way to solve this, trust me — Cass smiled and watched the hunter.

Suddenly a tremble shook the bunker, making the hunters leave their thoughts.

— Sammy! — Dean shouted and ran to the library, followed by Castiel.

Sam was holding some thing in front of a newly appeared door. It was bright and completely white.

—What the hell? — The older brother approached to his brother.

— I know this aura — Cass said while approaching the others.

Suddenly a tall women holding a scepter appeared in front of them. She was dressed in a dark green mini skirt and had a sailor like collar. Her hair has styled in a bun and the rest of there hair falled into her shoulders.

— Sam...What did you do? — Cass asked

— I found a key..."The time space key" and I said some words that would open this door.— he said in shock

— Hurry up hunters. We need your help. Immediately. — The lady said

— Oh mam' we are not going with you until you explain what the hell is going on — Dean stood tall and faced the imponent women.

— My name is Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the time space door. I'm the one protected by the planet of oblivion, Pluto. My Princess need your help, Lucifer has appeared he wants to get the moon chalice and the legendary silver crystal — she answered to Dean's question.

Sam, Dean and Castiel couldn't believe what the Sailor said, they were confused.

— Impossible, Lucifer is in his cage, he is there and nowhere else — Cass said.

— Someone from my world contacted him and has sent him free. The Chaos has released him from his prisión and they are getting ready to rule the universes. Please, help me save the Princess and the guardians— Pluto stand strong as she talked.

— We have to go — Cass said looking at Dean's eyes.

— How do we know she is trustful?— Dean asked firmly.

— I believe her, she needs our help. If Lucifer is out...We need to bring him down and keep him in the cage — Sam answered and quickly took the blue book.

— Let's get some gear — The older brother said and hurried to the armory to pick up some essential for a demon hunt.

As fast as possible, they got to the door, about to crossover to the other world.

— We're ready — Castiel said as the Sailor opened the door for them to cross.


End file.
